1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors with separated shields mounted thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Shielded electrical connector systems are used in many applications, including telecommunications equipment, computers, other digital information systems, and the like. CN. Pat. Issued No. 2744020Y discloses such an electrical connector which includes an insulative housing with a plurality of contacts retained therein and a metal shield enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing comprises a base portion and a horizontal tongue extending forwardly from a front face of the base portion. The insulative housing defines a receiving space with the tongue extending therein.
The metal shield includes an upper shield and a lower shield. The upper shield has a top face, a pair of opposite side faces and a rear face. The top face, and the opposite side faces each has a plurality of spring tabs at a front edge thereof for abutting against a device on which the electrical connector mounted to establish a grounding path therebetween. Each of the upper and lower shield also has a pair of engaging arms stamped therefrom, and extending into the receiving space for abutting against a corresponding plug to provide a stable mating status.
Nowadays, in order to provide long times mating cycles with the plug inserted/removable into/from the receiving space, the engaging arms are made of material with excellent mechanical property, such as phosphor bronze. However, under this circumstance, if the engaging arms are integrally stamped from the metal shield as disclosed in the prior art, the other part of the metal shield need use the same material as that of the engaging arms, because each of the upper and lower shield is formed of a one-piece metal sheet. Therefore, the other part of the metal shield except the engaging arms is also made of such excellent and expensive material, thereby increasing the cost of the electrical connector.
Hence, an electrical connector with separated shield is needed to solve the problem above.